


What Did You Just Say?

by xbleeple



Series: Stars in the Springs [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sometimes you just need to double check.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What did you just say?
> 
> \--
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr
> 
> \--
> 
> Two chapters are unrelated

Jack braces his knee against a cupboard to keep it closed and stop Ian from digging around inside it.

They were just getting moved into their new house back in the Springs after spending the last five years based in DC. Sam was taking over the SGC as a one star starting at the beginning of the next month and his retirement had been settled the week before. They managed to get the brownstone in DC packed up and moved out to Colorado in record time, but at the moment there were random boxes scattered around and a distinct lack of baby proofing which was making breakfast a bit of a struggle.

Jack lets out a puff of laughter as he looks down and finds Ian glaring up at him with his tiny fingers wrapped around the handle for the door, “I don’t think so, buddy.”

The toddler harrumphs before letting go and wandering away in another direction. The two of them moved easily around Ian to keep him out of things while they cooked as he toddled around the kitchen, blocked in by the baby gates they had set up within 15 minutes of getting to the house their first day. At 18 months old he was walking around with confidence and a wrist rattle strapped around one of his tiny ankles. Sam called it cruel but he called it a necessity. Ian was extremely quiet most of the day except for when he would let out peels of laughter or angry yells. He babbled a little bit when he played with his toys, but refused to say any meaningful words, preferring to use the few signs that Sam had taught him instead. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he was just quiet, but regardless one of their to-do items before Sam went back to work was to take the little boy to a ranking pediatrician and developmental specialist in Denver to get him re-assessed.

“Ian,” Sam calls him over, holding out a triangle of buttered toast to him. He smiles and reaches up to take the piece of food from her. He leans against her leg and watches her as he chomps quietly on the snack for a few minutes before patting her on the hip to get her attention. She turns the stove burner off and looks down at him with a smile, “What can I do for you, bubba?”

“Baby!” Ian says as he holds the rest of piece of toast up to her with wide blue eyes. Both of the adults freeze and Jack turns around from his place at the cutting board, looking down as the boy looks up at them, his eyes flicking back and forth.

"What did you just say?“ Jack asks.

“Baby,” Ian repeats before locking his eyes on his mother and shoving the toast insistently up at her, “Eat.”

“No,” Sam shakes her head slowly, “That’s yours.”

“No. Baby eat,” He tells her again and presses the toast against her stomach, getting butter and crumbs on her t-shirt. She sighs and kneels in front of him and takes a bite off of the piece of toast before tickling his sides.

“You, sir, are a rotten little secret spiller!” She exclaims before starting to tickle him, sending the boy into a fit of laughter. She sweeps him off of his feet and into her arms as she stands up with him before peppering his crumby face with kisses.

“Mamaaaaaa,” Ian squeals and flops in her hold, dropping the toast left in his hand on the floor. She smiles and cradles his tall, lanky frame in her arms as she looks down at his smiling face, blue eyes and messy brown hair looking back at her.

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that since the day you were born,” She tells him as she swings him back and forth in a more exaggerated sway. From behind them Jack clears his throat and she spins around offering him a sheepish smile as she sets Ian down and pats him on the back of the head as he wipes his face off on his sleeve before toddling off.

“So…”

“Surprise!” She laughs and steps closer to him, resting her hands on his waist, “I…talk to him when we do stuff. I didn’t think he’d spill the beans considering he’s been mute for the last oh…eighteen months.”

“How long have you…"

"It’s been a couple of weeks. I wanted to wait until we were here and relatively settled. Would you believe if I said I was going to tell you tonight?” She grins.

“So, another one huh?"

"Another one.”

“That is…” Jack trails off as he watches Ian feed the toast from the floor to the dog that was standing on the other side of the baby gate, giggling as Huck eagerly licks his hand once the food was gone.

"What?“

"Fantastic.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you just say?”

“Marry me,” Sam reiterates. She tips her head back and looks up at him. It was sunset at the cabin and they were leaving at the ass crack of dawn to go back to some semblance of reality. She liked the way that the low hanging sun caught the silver in his hair and expressed the swirling shades of chocolate that made up his warm brown eyes.

“I thought that was supposed to be my line,” He replies, looking down at her.

“Normally it would be, but you didn’t seem too inclined to ask it in the next few hours so I thought I’d put my big girl pants on and reverse some gender roles here."

"Big girl pants on, hmm?”

"Yes,“ She nods, "Tomorrow we’re going to get in the car and drive back to Colorado. And there is a window that is slowly closing. And in that window is…everything we’ve ever wanted."

"Sounds like quite a window.”

"It is. I’ve been doing some reading lately, you might have noticed.“

"I did see you with your nose stuck in a book a time or two,” He smiles and she smiles back, “What were you reading about?"

"It’s more what I wasn’t reading about,” She jests, “Loopholes. More specifically that right now we find ourself nicely square in the middle of."

"Square in the middle of a hole?”

"You know what I mean.“

"I do.”

“We both know how things happen and change in this job, and I’ve had you…and I don’t ever want to let you go ever again,” She admits with a soft look in her eyes, “Guarantee me a future together, no matter what they throw at us, and marry me before the 23rd. Marry me before ranks and assignments become a thing again. All we gotta do is go to the courthouse and sign the papers…that’s it.”

“And you want that?”

"More than anything I’ve ever wanted…more than touching the stars.“

"That’s a lot.”

“It is. We can hammer out the fine details after, you know, who gets to wear the pants which day of the week, how many bottles of wine need to be in the house on any given day, the radius of safety around the Indian…important stuff."

"Important stuff,” Jack laughs. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, trailing his lips gently down the slope of her nose to the tip before his mouth hovers over hers, “Ask me again."

"Jack O'Neill. Would you do me the fine honor of becoming my husband?” Sam whispers softly.

“Yeah, sure, youbetcha,” He replies before capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
